


i'll be flying like a thousand doves

by deathbysandblk



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Future Fic, Karaoke, M/M, Post-Canon, a little bit, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Stevie's snobby cousin wants to catch up and Stevie drags David along so she doesn't have to face her alone.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	i'll be flying like a thousand doves

**Author's Note:**

> The song title comes from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIq6lpdO-Bw which is also featured in the fic!
> 
> I have a few people I'd like to thank! Firstly, I would like to thank vanillahigh00 for coming up with an idea that honestly made the fic so much better than it was and also for co-betaing! I really appreciated it!!! <3 <3
> 
> Next, I would like to thank TrueIllusion for correcting a lot of my grammar mistakes and weird wording! <3 <3
> 
> Also, I would like to thank banesapothecary for giving the fic a look over just to make sure it looked okay and also for her input on the ending! <3 <3 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic!

The store phone rang, and David answered it as soon as he finished helping the customer he was currently with. 

“Rose Apothecary, this is David, how may I help you?”

“David, it’s Stevie.”

David stared at the phone in bewilderment for a few moments before responding, “Umm, hi, Stevie. What’s going on? You never call me on the store phone. Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just...sort of need a favor.”

David wished he was with her in person so he could shoot her one of his signature smirks and enjoy how displeased she’d look knowing that she needed something from him and that he had the upper hand in this situation. But letting her sweat on the phone for a few seconds would have to suffice. 

“Oh? I’m sorry, I think the connection is a bit fuzzy. What was that?”

She scoffed, “David, you know perfectly well what I asked you. It took me about fifteen minutes to get myself to pick up the phone and spit the words out so can you cut me some slack just this once?”

David started to get concerned. Usually, Stevie would just snark back and their banter would continue back and forth until someone finally gave in, the snarking to go on another day. “Sure, Stevie,” he said nervously. “What’s going on?”

“A distant cousin of mine is coming to Elmdale, and I need you to go with me to meet up with her.”

David frowned. “I thought your only living cousins were those scaggy people with the baby.”

“I don’t like to talk about this cousin. She’s...not pleasant.”

“And so you want me to have to deal with her?” David squawked, putting up a front. Stevie sounded really upset, and of course he would go with her. He just needed to know a bit more information. (Also, teasing his best friend was really fun.)

Stevie sighed. “David, please, under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t even consider resorting to begging, but I’m desperate here. Every time we’ve ever met up, she’s made me feel like shit about myself, and for the first time, I actually have things to be proud of. I mean, look at how successful the expansion of the Rosebud Motel has been! And I want to be able to show off how cool my best friend is.”

“If you think sucking up to me will convince me, you are...absolutely correct. Please continue.”

Stevie let out a breathy laugh and said, “So, are you up for it? Or do you and Patrick have plans? I know things have been hectic at the store for you two ever since you got back from cementing your love forever or whatever it was you two were off doing.”

“Okay, first of all, eww, never say anything like that to me ever again and secondly, I’m sure Patrick could do without me for one night. He would understand that my best friend needs me.”

“Oh my god, David, thank you so much! I won’t ask for anything else like this ever again.”

“Yes, you will, and I will rub it in your face that you said that when you inevitably do. Will there at least be polar bear shots involved? Oh, and also, why Elmdale?”

“Yes! Anything you want. Oh, this is gonna be great. Brittany has nothing on me this time. Every time she comes anywhere near my neck of the woods, she insists on going to Elmdale because ‘Schitt’s Creek is beneath her.’”

David laughed at the first part of her statement, but that quickly turned into anger at the cousin for her snobby attitude about Schitt’s Creek. While it was true he himself had once thought Schitt’s Creek beneath him, he had really come to love the little town that had changed his life for the better. He opened his mouth to bitch about the rude cousin, but as soon as he did, he saw that there was a customer coming in the door. “Oh hey, Stevie,” he said, “I have to go work, but I will talk to you later! Bye!”

After he helped the customer pick out skincare items for their mother, no other customers came in, so David got a head start on the closing duties while Patrick was out on a vendor trip. David was just about to lock the door when Patrick slipped in, strode over to him, wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him. 

“Hey, babe, how did everything go here?”

“Everything was good. I sold more of the tinted moisturizer. Umm,” he cleared his throat and started pacing nervously. Patrick noticed this and held his shoulders, looking him right in the eye.

“Is something wrong, David?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, I just...I know we had decided we were going to paint the guest room tonight, but something came up with Stevie and she really needs me to go with her to Elmdale. It’ll probably be a late night, and I was hoping…”

“Do you need me to cover the store for you tomorrow morning? I can do that, but why were you so nervous to ask me? You haven’t seen Stevie in a long time! Go, spend time with your best friend, we can tackle the guest bedroom some other time.”

“Oh thank you, thank you so much! You are the best!” David exclaimed, leaning in and kissing Patrick passionately. 

Patrick giggled, “You are so funny sometimes, David Rose. I love that about you.”

“What’s funny about wanting to make sure I wouldn’t be inconveniencing my husband?”

“You’re right, you’re right. That was very sweet of you, David. But seriously, go on ahead and have fun with Stevie. I can handle things here. Are you going to stay there overnight?”

“I don’t know the plan yet. All I know is that some horrible cousin of Stevie’s wants to meet up with her in Elmdale and she wants to show off her ‘cool’ best friend.”

“But I thought  _ you _ were Stevie’s best friend?”

David crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted, “Patrick Rose, that’s not very nice.”

“I know, my dear, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t resist that little opportunity to tease you,” Patrick said as he kissed David’s neck. 

“Well, if you keep doing that, I will forgive you.”

“Small price to pay,” Patrick murmured, continuing to kiss David’s neck. He was only forced to stop by a pounding on the door. 

“That’ll be Stevie. I have to get going now.”

“Noooo,” Patrick whined. “I know I said I was okay with you going, but now I’m gonna have to rescind that.”

“Patrick, come on. You can survive one night without me. Just think of all the sports you’ll get to watch without me whining that it’s boring and our time could be better spent!”

“Hmm, that’s true. Can you stay an extra night?”

David pushed Patrick a bit, affronted. “Patrick!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’m going to miss you so much! Bye, my love!” Patrick kissed David again. 

David leaned into it until he jumped, startled by Stevie yelling, “I know you two are still newlyweds, but we’ve got plans, David, let’s go!”

David frowned at the door, then kissed Patrick once more before opening it to a vicious glare from Stevie. 

“Brittany wants to meet for dinner at 8:00. We’d better get going, so as not to keep the princess waiting.”

David rolled his eyes but agreed to get a move on, and after wishing Patrick a good night, headed out the door, pulling it shut tight behind him. 

As soon as David got into the passenger seat, Stevie drove off, revving the engine loudly. 

“Oh my god, I forgot how scary your driving is. Maybe I’ve changed my mind about this and I want to stay behind with my safe driver husband.”

“Nope, too late. You’re stuck with me now.”

“Can you at least  _ slow down _ a little? It’s not going to kill Bethany if we’re a little bit late.”

“It’s Brittany and while you’re right that unfortunately it won’t kill her, it’ll kill  _ us _ having to hear about it all night long.”

“You make an excellent point. Okay, you may get back to your speeding.”

“Thank you, I’m so happy to have your permission to drive how I drive in my own car.”

“Yes, I know, that’s very important.”

The rest of the ride was spent with Stevie recapping her day, telling David about the very strange guests that had booked his old room. 

“What made them strange then? It could be argued that most of the residents here are a bit strange.”

“The man only spoke in rhymes and would repeat whatever he said until I laughed. The amount of times I had to fake a laugh just to get him to shut up, ugh. I’ll never get that time back. It’s just...gone. And the woman with him didn’t even flinch or anything. If that’s his wife...good luck to her.”

“Oh my god!”

“Right?”

“How long are they staying?”

“They booked for the week, so if you’re ever in the cafe and see some people you don’t recognize, that’ll be them. Keep your distance!”

“Oh you know I will be doing exactly that. And if they come into the store, I’ll just have Patrick deal with them.”

“Knowing him, they’ll be his new best friends or something.”

“No, nope, we won’t be having that.”

The two of them laughed, and soon enough, Stevie was pulling up to the restaurant. Stevie parked and then took a deep breath, David patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. 

“Wake me when it’s over,” she murmured.

“Oh nooo! You dragged me all the way here, you’re not sleeping through this!”

“But David!”

“No, don’t ‘but David’ me! You’re gonna go in there, and you’re gonna show this bitch all you’ve accomplished, and if that still isn’t good enough for her then who cares? Her opinion doesn’t matter anyway!”

“You’re right, David. Thanks.”

“Does this place have good bread, at least?”

“Oh yeah, the best!”

“Yesssss!”

The two of them walked into the restaurant and were met by a shrill, fake-sounding call of Stevie’s name. David looked in the direction the noise was coming from and had to stop himself from gagging on the spot. 

Stevie’s cousin was wearing cheetah-print everything, and even had a cheetah-print bag. David found himself wondering how she hadn’t landed a role in  _ The Cheetah Girls _ with this kind of get-up. 

“Ohhh and you brought a friend! How great! I knew you could make some friends, Stevie! I’m so proud!” Brittany said as she pulled Stevie into a smothering hug. 

“Yeah, Brittany, I told you I was bringing my best friend. This is David.”

Brittany pulled him into the same sort of bone-crushing hug that she had Stevie, and he tried his hardest not to grimace. This was sure to be a long night, and even if she was buying his food and polar bear shots, Stevie still totally owed him one. 

They headed to the table where Brittany had already been seated, and luckily, they didn’t have to wait long until the waiter was asking them for drink orders. Stevie ordered cider, Brittany ordered a mai tai, and David debated internally about whether or not it would be advisable to order just straight vodka. Knowing they probably wouldn’t serve it to him anyway, he just ordered a vodka tonic, realizing it would have to be good enough for now. 

As soon as the waiter went to get their drinks, Brittany turned to Stevie and said, “So, Steves, what have you been up to? I haven’t heard much from you in a while, and I just HAD to check in.”

“Well, I’ve been-,” Stevie started to speak, but Brittany quickly cut her off, which David thought was extremely rude. He wanted to smack this girl, and found himself wondering how on earth she was related to his best friend. Because there was his and Stevie’s brand of rude -- which wasn’t really rude at all and just meant in a loving way that both of them understood -- and then there was this brand, and he was not having it. 

“My parents send their regards. They’re  _ so  _ sorry they couldn’t make it to see you, but they’re super busy, you know. Running the country club.”

David remembered what it was like to be involved with socialites and country club-goers, not that he’d ever step foot dead or alive in one himself. He shuddered thinking about what his life used to be like, and how snobby and better than everyone else he had considered himself. Now that he was away from it, he couldn’t stand to be around others like that. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Stevie said, gritting her teeth. She looked about ready for a fight. The waiter chose that moment to bring their drinks -- perfect timing, really -- and he had barely set Stevie’s down in front of her before she picked it up and took a big ol’ swig. 

“Keep ‘em coming,” she grunted. The waiter nodded nervously and stepped away again, as if sensing the tension in the air. 

Brittany looked at her in disgust, then brushed away imaginary lint on her cheetah top before saying, “So, are you still running Auntie Maureen’s motel? You could be doing much better for yourself if you had continued your schooling, you know?”

David could practically see the steam coming out of Stevie’s ears. He signaled to her and breathed deeply, hoping it would be a subtle reminder to her to keep her cool and keep breathing. He took a deep breath before saying, “Actually, the motel has been a huge success. We’ve expanded to eight locations, with even more planned.”

David smiled at her, proud of her hard work, and she seemed to calm down until Brittany opened her mouth again. 

“But they’re motels,” Brittany sneered. “Aren’t they dirty? And who even stays at those anyway?”

David butted in. “They’ve been at max capacity at each location for a while now. Rosebud is working hard to ensure the comfort of their guests, and they’re not dirty! They’re actually very nice.”

Brittany snorted.“That’s cute. So, how long have you been banging my cousin?”

David, who had just taken a sip of his drink, quickly spat it back out to avoid choking on it. Stevie looked like she would smite Brittany on the spot, if she could. When he regained the ability to speak, he said, “Oh, no, no, we’re not doing any of that. I’m actually, uh, married? To my husband, Patrick. We had our wedding two months ago and our honeymoon shortly after.”

“You just got married and yet you’re here tonight instead of with your man? What’s wrong with him?”

Now it was David’s turn to shoot a death glare at Brittany. 

“Umm, we don’t, we have other friends, and like, we’re allowed to spend time apart, and uh, I don’t really appreciate you insinuating that there’s anything wrong with my husband.”

“Why so defensive, David? Something to hide?”

Stevie jumped in, hopefully to stop David from throttling her horrid cousin -- not that she’d really be mad if he did. “Of course he’s defensive! You’re attacking his husband -- whom you have never even met, by the way -- and acting like now that he’s married he should only be hanging out with him and no one else!”

“I’m just trying to make conversation, Stevie. There’s no need to raise your voice at me.”

“Yes, the hell there is! You always do this! For years, you made me feel small and like you were better than me. Well, guess what? I don’t need you or want you in my life! And it’s great, my life! I spent so long feeling the need to prove to you how great it really is, and I don’t need to do that! I’ll be fine without you. No, wait, I’ll be  _ way _ better off without you! Come on, David, we should get out of here. I trust you can take care of our bill with your trust fund money, Brittany. Send my regards to your parents.”

Stevie pulled David by the arm and dragged him out of there, which he was all too grateful for. They got into the parking lot and burst out laughing. 

They headed to the car, and once they were both inside, David turned to Stevie and said, “Stevie! That was incredible! You really showed her!”

“I don’t care what she says about me at all, but when she attacks my friends, that’s going too far! Do you care if we just go to the bar here, or would you rather get home to Patrick?”

“You still owe me polar bear shots, so let’s go to the bar! Patrick already agreed to cover the store in the morning.”

“We should probably book a hotel room to crash at, then, because it would not be safe to drive with the amount of alcohol I plan on drinking in my system.”

They decided to head to the only hotel in Elmdale that had a bar , and as soon as they had booked a room, they found a table. 

Stevie had just sat down, polar bear shots in hand, when David squealed and pointed at a sign. 

“Stevie! They have karaoke!”

“Really? That seems unwise to have karaoke in a place where people are also sleeping.”

“It’s Friday night!”

“Doesn’t mean people might not still be trying to sleep.”

“Oh, come on, Stevie! Lighten up! You told off your horrible cousin tonight! Let loose and have some fun!”

“I’m gonna need some more drinks if you’re gonna force me to do karaoke.”

“Yes, yes I am, so drink up!” David said as he downed his first shot. 

***

An hour had passed, and David was feeling ready to do some karaoke. Stevie told him she wasn’t nearly drunk enough to sing yet, but that he should go have fun, so he signed up. When his name was called, a little while later, he got up onstage and sang  _ Fantasy _ because it wouldn’t be David Rose doing karaoke without Mariah Carey. 

As soon as he was done, he immediately signed up to go again. It took some convincing, and the promise of a bottle of wine from the store, but Stevie finally agreed to sing with him. They chose the song  _ The Boy is Mine _ , which wasn’t his first choice, but Stevie had suggested it, since they were doing a duet.

It ended up being a lot of fun with him and Stevie trying to one-up each other with the sass. It was easy to forget they were in front of a crowd of people being in the moment. He only remembered when the song was wrapping up and a couple of people cheered at their performance. David knew it wasn’t his best work, but he had had a great time and his drunk companions had clearly enjoyed it so he figured that was enough. 

They left the stage laughing with each other, heading back to their table. With how busy his life had been lately, it really had been too long since he’d gotten quality time with Stevie, and he vowed to not let it get too long again before hanging out with her the next time. 

Another hour had passed with Stevie and David chatting and critiquing the various other performers. “Wow, it seems like that guy didn’t even need a microphone,” David said of one person’s performance of  _ Heat of the Moment.  _ And then later after a woman sang  _ Part of Your World,  _ Stevie said, “I know we’re all kinda tipsy in this room, but I’m not sure there’s any amount of alcohol that could make that performance enjoyable.”

A few more people went and then David was once again up at the mic, ready to sing. For this performance, he chose a song that reminded him of his relationship with Patrick as soon as he had heard it the first time:  _ 1000 Doves.  _ He should have realized that being a little bit drunk and emotional, that this wasn’t the wisest choice for karaoke, but he decided to try anyway. He got two lines in and started getting choked up. He spent the rest of the song trying to sing, but mostly crying, and at the end he said, between sobs, “That was for my husband, Patrick, whom I love more than anything!”

People politely clapped and he headed back to his table. His eyes were a bit teary and he was still a bit drunk, but not drunk enough to not notice that Stevie was holding her phone up in the air. 

“You better not have been filming me. I already made a fool of myself tonight here, there doesn’t need to be photographic or video evidence of it.”

“I just took pictures, that’s all.”

“Okay, well, I’m going to need to see those immediately and when they’re terrible photos of me, as I know they will be, I will need you to promptly delete them!”

“I deleted them!”

“I somehow don’t believe you! Show me! Show me that you deleted them!”

Only when Stevie had shown David her camera roll and the trash can, proving that all trace of the photos were gone, was David satisfied. 

“Don’t even think about ordering another drink. After that incredibly moving performance, I think I’m gonna have to cut you off, both from alcohol and from karaoke,” Stevie said completely deadpan. 

He laid his head on his arms and murmured, “That’s probably wise.”

“Now, now, don’t fall asleep on me there, David. Let’s get to bed.”

***

David didn’t remember heading to the room, but next thing he knew, he was tucked into a bed. 

“Thanks for coming with me, David.”

“Of course. I’ve always got your back.”

“No, you don’t. Last week, your dad wanted to redo the lobby and you sided with him!”

“Okay, well, the lobby has looked the same the whole time I've lived in town! You’re doing all these renovations, why not redo the lobby?”

“We’ve talked about this. I didn’t want to spend the money.”

“You’re making plenty of money with the expansion! Stop being greedy.”

Stevie rolled her eyes. “I’m glad I Facetimed Patrick when you were singing Lady Gaga after all.”

She waited for David to scream at her about how she’d pay for that, but nothing happened. She turned to look at David and he was passed out. Oh well, he’d find out tomorrow. 

***

The next morning, David woke up with a bit of a headache. It wasn’t the worst headache he’d ever had, but it’d be better if he didn’t have one at all. He looked at the clock. It was only 8:30 am. Ugh. He wasn’t sure what exactly had woken him because when he looked over at the other bed in the room, Stevie was still fast asleep. Deciding he didn’t want to deal with life yet, he rolled over and went back to sleep. 

The next time he woke up, it was later in the morning, definitely more around the time he’s comfortable waking up. Stevie, again, was still asleep, and he got out of bed to head to the bathroom quietly, knowing if he woke her up before she wanted to be awake, he’d have a very grumpy Stevie on his hands. 

When he finished using the bathroom, Stevie was awake and she looked a bit guilty about something which confused David greatly.

“Okay, what did you do?”

“What do you mean?”

“You look guilty, why do you look guilty?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, David! Also, we missed the continental breakfast so we are going to have to go elsewhere for food so get a move on!”

David shot her a perplexed look but quickly shook his head, instead moving his focus to making sure he had everything he had brought with him. 

As soon as the two of them had everything gathered up, they checked out of the hotel, loaded their things into Stevie’s car, and then headed to a nearby diner for some brunch. 

Not in Elmdale all too often, David had never been to this diner before, but after the fantastic pancakes he had, he knew he’d have to come again, maybe he’d drag Patrick here sometime. After both of them had finished their food, they hit the road for their not-all-too-long drive back to Schitt’s Creek. 

David wasn’t quite sure when he had fallen asleep, but he was definitely awake now that Stevie had shaken him and yelled that they had arrived. Blinking rapidly, David grabbed his things, and still half-asleep, murmured, “Good night” to Stevie as he entered his and Patrick’s home. 

He quickly took a shower, went through his morning routine, and then got dressed, eager to see Patrick this afternoon at the store. 

The bell jingled as he walked into the store he and Patrick had built together and, as soon as he caught sight of Patrick, he couldn’t help but smile at the love of his life. He walked towards him, planning on kissing him in greeting, but noticed that Patrick was looking particularly giddy about something, and stopped in front of him to ask, “What’s going on with you?”

“What, what do you mean?”

“You’re awfully smiley this morning.”

“It’s no longer morning, David, and can’t I just be happy that you’re back here with me?”

“You can and you should be, but that’s not it. You’re hiding something from me. You didn’t take advantage of the fact that I wasn’t here and completely change the layout of the store to mess with me, did you?”

“No, I didn’t, but that’s a great idea. I’ll do that next time!”

“I will never leave again then.”

“Oh no, whatever will I do?”

“I’m going to kiss you now if that’s okay with you, but then once I have done that, I’m going to need you to tell me what you’re hiding, okay?”

“Sounds reasonable to me.”

The two of them kiss and then Patrick pulls away, humming 1000 Doves.

“What, what are you doing?”

“Hmm? I’m humming, David,” Patrick said as he continued. 

“Okay...but why that song? She told you, didn’t she?”

“Who told me what?”

“Stevie! But she didn’t have any evidence of it on her phone! What?!”

“She didn’t record you, David.”

“Okay…”

“But she may have Facetimed me during your performance.”

“Oh my god! I am going to kill her!”

“I thought it was lovely, David. I had missed you performing since you and Moira didn’t do the number last Christmas!”

“Don’t look at me!” David said, covering his face with his hands. 

“But I want to look at my handsome husband! Will you allow me to do that?”

“No,” David said, voice muffled by his hands. 

“Really, David, you don’t have to be embarrassed. I thought it was really sweet.”

“That’s nice. I’d still like to melt into a puddle now. And then, as a puddle, I’d trip Stevie and make her fall over.”

Patrick laughed and then said softly, “I won’t talk about it anymore if it makes you feel anxious. Just know that I loved it very much and I love you and that won’t ever change.”

David put his hands down by his sides and instead buried his face in Patrick’s shoulder. “I love you too. Let’s work now and forget that that ever happened.”

“Okay, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on twitter @whaddyameanno


End file.
